White Crow Falling
by Viridian Carn
Summary: I don't want to open my eyes, because then, I'll realize that I might have a chance with you, and I don't want to be disappointed and get my heart broken again.


**White Crow Falling**

_Viridian Carn_

_**Vidya: **__Hey, guys! It's my first time writing for Love Monster, and I absolutely LOVE it. Anyways, this story is set sometime in the future after Chiya entered the picture. Also, if there is, by any chance, similarities in the manga, I apologize in advance! I've only reached Chapter 37 (I honestly don't know what volume that's in because I only read online) for the time being, so please understand! Oh, and this is written in Hiyo's POV._

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_If I owned Love Monster, I wouldn't need to write a fan fiction, now would I?_

**Xoxvidyaxox**

_You have hereby been summoned to-_

I couldn't bear the read the next few lines. My tears have already fallen onto the paper, and all that was left were indecipherable, smudged letters. Kalasu had come to deliver the letter to me himself, and I knew this was as hard to him that it was to me.

My white, long-sleeved dress billowed in the wind as Daddy carried me to a small clearing where a cliff met the ocean, only a small distance from where Kurou's grandfather lived. I was scared of heights before, but now, I don't care anymore. I imagined that it was Kurou who was now carrying me. The thought made me feel safer. Then I remembered what we came here for, and the wind around us seemed heavier. I looked around, trying to find things to keep me distracted so my tears wouldn't fall. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing me get hurt.

It was twilight, and the sky was an ominous red. At least, that's what it looked like to me. Everyone at S.M. High was gathered around the tall building atop the cliff surrounded by forests. Daddy and I were both invited to the event going on inside, though reluctantly, but I told Daddy that I would prefer watching from outside. I couldn't fly yet with the small, flimsy wings I had, so Daddy brought me to the branch of a tree that stretched out near the clearing where the event was being held. I think he understood. All this time, he had that same pitying look in his eyes.

From here, I could see a small, raised platform where the Tenmou clan was sitting. I saw Kurou in the center of the stage, wearing a formal black suit that reminded me of his wings. I saw Miyako-san, who was beside him, look at me, and I forced a smile. I never thought I'd ever see it, but she smiled back. No, she wasn't returning the gesture. She was happy I wasn't the one now walking toward Kurou.

Suddenly, I felt my tears fall. I can hear them clearly. The sound was unmistakable. They were celebrating, and their laughter was carried up to the trees.

I saw that black-haired girl walking along the makeshift aisle…in a red dress. What's going on? Isn't she supposed to be wearing white? Or maybe…this was another monster tradition, but why did Chiya look like she was about to die? I knew her tears were genuine, though, as much as I knew how much the event hurt Kurou. Both of these things – the mourning and the celebration – hurt me, because one triggered the other, and I didn't want either of them to happen.

For a split second, Kurou turned his head to the trees. I don't think he knew I was there, though. I had hidden myself as fast as I could, and it wasn't long before he had his eyes on his mother. He smiled at Chiya. Through the tears now welling up in my eyes, I couldn't tell if it was real or not. It most probably was, and with that thought, I lost my balance.

The whole world seemed to swirl around me like a kaleidoscope. I could hear people gasp in surprise as I hurled toward the ground. It was as if time itself slowed down. I looked at everything around me. Daddy was running toward me as fast as he could in the impeded world I've made. Kurou had his wings outstretched, as if he actually wanted to save me, but his mother blocked his way with her arm. Miya-san didn't look too amused, which was strange seeing that all she had wanted to do ever since I met her was to get rid of me.

It was too late. I hit the ground with a loud thud. It didn't surprise me that I couldn't move my arms and legs. Though painful and hard, I turned my head toward Kurou, but Chiya already had an arm around him. The tears fell effortlessly just as Daddy reached me, his face streaked with his own tears.

Comfortingly, I watched the contours of my father's face. The way his hair always fell in that carefree way, that dollish visage that once had students cowering in fear, and that worried look in his eyes. I wish that was my last memory before I fell into this distinct darkness now overcoming me.

But no. As I said, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me like this. I don't want Daddy to remember me as this fragile state I am now in, nor for Miya-san to see me as the attention-seeking human she must think I am. Most importantly, I don't want Kurou to ruin his life by feeling pity for me, and wreck the happy little fairy tale his mother had chosen for him.

I struggled to stand up, but I knew it was to no avail. My limbs were useless after that fall. My eyes, looking straight at the sky, saw Kalasu flying in circles above me. I needed to get away from all this pain, all this hurt, and there was only one chance for me to do so. Painstakingly, I tried to use my wings, but they were not appearing. The only person who had ever made them spread out was now in the arms of another woman, and all I had of him were my memories.

I remembered the time he kissed me the night we went shopping and met Baku-san. He told me he liked me. I thought of him on that hospital bed, when he injured his wings in his attempt to rescue me. He told me…he told me he'd give everything up for me.

Now, look at who is suffering.

Painstakingly, I felt my wings spread out behind me, and the crowd gasped yet again. I didn't look at them. I wasn't here to show off my white wings; I was here to use my wings to fly away…like the birds that flew ever so freely overhead. I flapped them, and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I smiled reassuringly at my father as I used all my strength to get to the top of the trees, high enough not to see the looks on everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry for intruding," I said before proceeding to go even higher. When I knew no one could see me, I let the tears fall again. In the distance, I saw the same mountain where the King of Crows trained, the same one Kurou and I climbed all those years ago. Right now, it was the only place that comforted me – not S.M. High, not my mother's house, not even that lone tower where I used to spend the nights.

I collapsed onto a rock ledge, my wings finally giving out but not disappearing. I leaned on the rock face, looking at the same horizon I had watched with my "fiancé" when we were three. My shoulders quivered as I cried my eyes out. Things were never truly going to be the same. Kurou…was never going to be near me ever again. I wouldn't be able to feel my heart beat faster as he told me all those sweet-nothings I used to ignore. I wouldn't be able to hear him say that he liked me ever again. I was never going to get that funny little feeling I had when I was with him. He was never going to rescue me ever again. What hurt most of all was…I was never going to have the chance to tell him how I felt.

I looked up…and saw a black feather falling to the ground. I didn't need to see to know who was there. I closed my eyes and called out.

"Kurou, what are you doing here?"

I felt movement right in front of me, and heard the flapping of massive wings, and that soft baritone I've grown used to hearing. "I was worried," he said.

I kept my eyes closed. "You shouldn't be," I assured him. "Where's Chiya-chan?"

"She's back at the house, " he told me. I sensed him sitting beside me. There was a pause. "Hiyo, why won't you look at me?"

Biting my lip, I told him. Besides, I won't have another chance like this – not after seeing Chiya with him. "If I opened my eyes," I said. "I'd start thinking that I have a chance to be happy with you again, and I can't risk another broken heart,"

He put his hand under my chin. "Hiyo, I would never hurt you. I love you,"

No, you're hurting me right now. "You have Chiya now," I said, finally opening my eyes. Tears fell almost immediately. I moved away from him, but he grabbed my wrist. "Kurou, let go,"

He put his arms around me. "Chiya came to cancel the marriage," My eyes widened at his statement. "She admitted to my mother that she knew what she felt for me was forced. She went back to Haine,"

"But your mother-" I was cut off when I saw two other pairs of black wings coming toward us. It was Ya-san, carrying his serious-looking wife. Daddy was hurrying to get to me before them, and he did. He stretched his wings and arms protectively in front of me.

"Miyako, this is too much," I hear Daddy say. "Hiyo's hurt enough already,"

The Dark Night Priestess closed her eyes, mid-air in her husband's arms. "I know,' she said, opening her eyes again. "I know, Shou-kun." Strangely, her bottom lip quivered. "It's all your fault. You fell in love with that wretched _human_," she said the word as if it meant the same as a disease. "And you left me and Ya-san alone."

"He loves you, Miya," Daddy said. It was surprising that Miya-san didn't kill him right then and there for not bothering with the honorifics. "He thinks I'm stealing you away from him. Why do you think I keep hiding from you?"

"Shou-kun, let me talk to my son," Miya-san said. Daddy complied – maybe that misplaced honorific was the most he could do to her without getting killed in the process. It wasn't unbelievable.

"Mother," Kurou said, putting his arms around me. "Leave Hiyo out of this. Please."

Ya-san put her on the ledge next to us. "I knew you were going to be together in the end," she said, which surprised me.

"But you said…Chiya and I-" Kurou interrupted, and he got a glared from his father.

"Not everything I tell you is what I actually see," she continued. "but I couldn't bear the thought of losing another one of you to a _human_,"

This time Daddy stepped between us. "Miya-san, my daughter has nothing to do with what I did," he said. "I have betrayed my brother, I know that; but Hiyo didn't. My fault is not hers,"

"Dear," Miya-san said, biting her lip. Ya-san nodded and took her in his arms. "Let them be. Children will be children,"

"So much like you, Miya," I hear Daddy say, and I smiled. He was right. Miya-san may be older than us, but in the end, she was still as childlike as she looks. I watched Daddy fly away, and as he disappeared into the horizon, all I could think about was Kurou's arms around me.

"I love you, Hiyo," he whispered into my ear.

"I know," I said as the words hung in the air. _I love you, too, forever._

**Xoxvidyaxox**

_**Vidya: I couldn't bear to make this a tragic plot. (Entering the teenage-emo stage right now, please understand). Anyways, what do you think? Well, stop just thinking about it nd try pressing little blue button over there! Vidya poof!**_

_**Almost forgot…guys, should I write a sequel? **_


End file.
